Another broken soldier
by Pissoffplease
Summary: I don't own the Avengers and haven't seen civil war but like most fan girls on tumblr I know quiet a bit. This simply how I think another way Tony could fix up his "mess", becoming a soldier for Ross. But I'm a little bias when it comes to Tony but Imma fight for him no matter what any how.
1. Chapter 1

Tony lays on his couch in his Malibu mansion, the war had ended and he was alone. Choosing to cut out Rhodney who was the only one left despite everything Tony had managed to do and even despite the condition his legs are in now. But Tony still chooses the hard way out for himself to make it easier for the others and packs up, shutting down every last piece of important tech like the bots, Friday and the suits taking them all under ground. He had a simple duffle bag filled with some items such as a few pictures, documents, clothes, tools tiny bits of tech and a journal full of important information. He wares camouflage pants tucked into soldier boots and a tan t-shirt untucked of course but they feel so foreign despite him mentally preparing himself for it all and the most ironic bit of it all he was becoming the winter soldier, although no one is brain washing him or forcing him. Tony is doing it all on his own and in his own questionable stable mind. His curly brown locks were longer now and the scars covering his body more visible along with the tired look on his face he carried more often than not now. The phone Steve left sits on the coffee table next to him ringing softly but tony know he can't pick up because ross is banging on the door but in homes of a final warning to leave him alone he accepts the already burned the letter making sure it couldn't be traced back and of course the phone was untraceable as well as the number Steve is calling from, if not Tony was doing this all for not. Tony doesn't answer knowing he would break down if he were to speak, instead simply puts the phone back down and grabbing the bag dropping it by his feet as ross finally breaks down the door and guards run in guns raised and fully ready for a fight. Some shouting for him to surrender, other simply shouting different orders making Tony barley manage to conceal a wince as memories of his time in Afghanistan resurface.

"stark always a pleasure, you look smashing by the way" Ross's voice carries out from the smoke

"fuck you ross"Tony says as he calmly places his hands up and onto his head

"now thats no way to talk to the man controlling your life is it now?" Ross smirks as he strides in

"lets get this over with ross" Tony says dropping his hands back down to his sides

"fine, *sigh* I have your first assignment anyway" Ross hums as he lights his cigar

"yeah what is it?"Tony dares asks

"kill Rhodes."


	2. Chapter 2

That's the last thing Steve hears before the line goes dead. Steve had been about to say something when he heard shouting and an explosion from the other end stopped him wide his mouth wide open and causing him to gasp. That had caused the others around him, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Wanda, Vision, T'challa and bucky whose in freeze again to look at him watching his face go paler and paler until he ended up vomiting and dropping the phone. Sam and Wanda were by his side in a dash making sure he's okay while Natasha and Vision chose to look at the phone the lines dead but some how the call was recorded and now saved into the phone. Stepping away Natasha took the phone to the other end of the room Clint stepping into line with her before she opened the recording and holding it between them closer to their ears. It was hard to listen too but when the call ends on the note of Tony having to possibly kill his most trusted and oldest friend possibly the only person he has left was not a good sign. And knowing Tony he wouldn't do it, he would find away to scam Ross into thinking he killed Rhodes and assume him dead can only last so long and Ross would not be happy when he finds out. And the strained area between Ross and Tony was not a good thing either and even more so if Tony doesn't kill Rhodes and gets him out of the country and Ross does find out. Even with all the bad blood no one wanted Tony to have to do this for them but only so much could be done unless you are Vision or T'challa the only two not wanted criminals but that isn't going to be 's gonna take time too and a plan.

Meanwhile Tony is on route to Rodney's place driving an issued jeep gun sitting on the seat next to him, Tony avoids looking at it to try to keep from turning around and or vomiting. But Tony wasn't about to kill Rodney and he had a back up plan but it was a one time deal and Tony was hoping Ross wasn't going to make this personal. Those documents Tony had were gonna be put to use sooner than he thought leaving him no way out of this and his escape route is closed off for good but that was how it was gonna from the beginning. It doesn't take long for Tony to reach Rodney's house and get out tucking the gun into the back of his waist band and grabs the documents from the back seat before getting out and heading in not bothering to knock and even ring the bell. Rodney is in the kitchen getting a drink of sweet tea using the new braces Tony made him when he hears the door open and close and training kicks in he spins gun pointed at the intruder only to come face to face Tony.

"God Tony, you scared me" Rodney laughs a little easing against the counter taking up his glass again

"I'm so sorry Rodney" Tony says his voice quiet and harsh causing Rodney to look up and straight down the barrel of a hand gun

"Tony!?" Rodney is trying to stay calm despite the distant sound of his glass shattering on the ground after loosing his grip on it.

"You have to leave" Tony says dropping the gun to the counter and laying the documents down next to them

"I-I...I don't understand" Rodney try to make sense but Tony isn't giving him the chance

"Now Rodney. Leave now and Don't come back" That's all Tony says before picking up the gun again and leaving.

Rodney try to chase him after snatching up the documents but Tony is already driving off and Rodney isn't wasting time either quickly heading back in soon returning with a couple bags and getting into his own vehicle. Tony keeps Ross busy while Rodney disappears into the wind but he still needed to return one bullet lighter and with no way to get rid of it, unless...

A stupid idea gets a stupid result and that's what Tony gets, pulling off into a deserted lot in the middle of know where Tony gets out taking with him a couple rags and a shovel. Stuffing one of the rags into his mouth Tony braces himself before firing a shot into his own leg, luckily the rag muffled his own screams and his leg muffled the sound of the shot being fired. Sweat immediately began to shine on his skin as he slumps to the ground letting the gun drop the ground bringing up dust. Breathing rigidly Tony pulls the rag out of his mouth and try to control his breathing as he checks to see if the bullet when through unfortunately he had no such luck, the bullet remained in his leg. Tony let out a whimper before schooling himself and clenching his teeth and digging his fingers into his own flesh looking for the bullet, finally managing to get a good hold of it Tony rips it out muffling a scream by biting his own lip hard enough to draw blood.

Needing another minute Tony just lets himself go limp and try to suppress his own cries and whatever was running through his mind before with shaky hands he grabs a rag and begins wrapping the gun wound. Once wrapped as best as he can Tony grabs the shovel and digs a small hole moving the blood stained ground into the hole along side the gun, the bullet and the extra rags used before covering it again. On shaky legs Tony get up and into the jeep slumping against the wheel before turning it back on and pressing down on the gas pulling back onto the road and heading back to the base Ross claims as his own. By know Rodney would be gone and untraceable, Tony covered all his tracks and Rodney's everything was working so far he hoped, another hope of his would be to not pass out on the way back and crash the jeep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhodes did manage to get out of the country unnoticed and into Wakanda unnoticed surprisingly enough since unusually people notice when strange jets land in a remote air port on a very exclusive kingdom. But no-one had seemed to notice and that made him relax a little even as he pulls the tarp off a sleek black car placing his bags in the back seat before slipping into the front seat and grabbing the key out of the glove box. As Rodney grabs the keys his hand touches another piece of metal touches his hand, curiously he pulls them both out and sees the metal belongs to a sleek thin phone. Rodney sticks the keys in the ignition and turns the car on before opening the phone and finding a couple of numbers, one of which he recognized belonging to a red head. Rhodes debated over calling Natasha before finally pressing call and placing it against his ear as he puts the car in gear and begins to drive, Natasha picks up as he pulls out of the lot suspicious at the blocked untraced number.

"Hello?" Natasha's voice drifts through

"Natasha. Tony he-" Rhodes brakes off needing to clear his throat

"Rodney, where are you? Are you okay? Is Tony?" Natasha is instantly on it worry in her voice

"I'm fine in fact I'm in Wakanda thanks to Tony. But Natasha I don't know, somethings wrong with Tony and-" Natasha cuts him off

"We know, just come to the palace and we'll sort things out." Natasha says before they say their goodbyes and the call ends.

Meanwhile Tony is pulling into the parking lot at the base and getting out to lean against the jeep taking a moment before limping into base and into the med bay where a nurse looks after his gun wound. Ross strides in moments later a sour look on his face when he sees Tony on the bed sitting back against the transparent wall watching him tiredly sweat still present on his forehead. Ross begins yelling at Tony grabbing him by the hair and begins slamming Tony's head against the wall making Tony see stars as he tries to get a grip on Ross's arm trying to fight off the man. Finally Ross calls in two other guards and they drag Tony out and into a blank concrete cell where Tony is chained to one of the walls by his neck and beaten by the men who dragged him in while Ross continues to scold him from the door way. Finally they leave Tony and he curls into a corner pulling his stiff soar arms over his head hiding his face in his knees as he sighs long and tiredly not knowing how long it will take Ross to get his hands on the same if not similar machine used on Bucky.

Tony's bag lay against the opposite wall hidden in the shadows from peering eyes as his one and only last pieces of privacy giving him the last string of hope to hang onto in this very cold world he took step into. Tony doesn't cry or make any noise because stark men aren't weak and don't show any thing that could be turned against him even if it meant being human once again but now knew he didn't if ever deserve that soon looses count of the days that pass and Ross gets closer the the brain washing machine with each of those passing days giving Tony tiny cracks in his sanity that still lingered deep in his mind and then finally Ross burst into the med bay.

The same sick smile on his face as he stares at Tony who was just brought back from his latest assignment Ross had given him, this time a family. A young man Tony's age, a successful lawyer going against Ross, his young wife which looked and sounded like Pepper and their son, he is - he was only three. Ross walks in settling a hand on Tony's shoulder motioning for the doctor to bring a needle to him and watches as the doctor starts to inject the liquid into Tony's arm, making Tony twitch and writhe as it enters him.

"I found it Stark. You'll make a wonderful soldier" Ross says as Tony slowly looses consciousness


	4. Chapter 4

Tony sluggishly opens his eyes lawing to the side noticing his limbs strapped down to a chair, mewling Tony tried to get out of the straps but he soon finds that his arms and legs aren't responding. Hearing the door click open Tony tries to focus on the person coming in and watches as the figure begins to set things up, Tony mewls again and struggles against the bonds again catching the other persons attention. The figure is a man, older covered in white hair and wrinkles, on his face were fading bruises and his wrists were shackled meaning this man was doing it because he had no other choice. The man hushes Tony and sticks a mouth guard into his mouth before beginning to attach wires to Tony and the machine begins to hum and Tony slams his eyes shut blocking the tears that want to rush out. Ross doesn't wipe him though instead they reprogram him and mix in a little super soldier serum during the process unknown the genius and this seems to work better than brain washing it seems because the minute the chair stops it's no longer Tony strapped down it is some one else entirely. Or so they thought but you can't take Tony out of Tony completely because still Tony built in that fail safe and while soldier tony had a mission in mind that took full priority. They quickly suited him up and gave him a wearable arsenal before realizing that maybe they make a mistake with one of the smartest people on the planet because they noticed tony wasn't truly reset and they quickly dearmed him and slammed him back into the chair. They reset him over and over constantly until finally tony broke and the only part left of the real him is locked away never to be seen again and Ross pleased as he was knowing that tony was his sent the Wakanda king a video. The video showed tony strapped to a chair, a mouth guard shoved in and then his body jolting and lifting off the table as they reset him over and over no breaks in between the shocks. It wasnt a long clip but it was enough for them to see the price they all paid for escaping him, and they set tony up once again with a wearable arsenal and set him off.

….

Tony picked at the army pants he was wearing his ankles crossed as comfortably as the combat boots would let him while he listened to Ross describe the mission he was being set on which was weird. Ross said that he was taking tony to a place where there were bad people he needed to get rid of and tony had readily agreed to the job even though they loaded him up with weapons and a tactile vest. Tony had a blank mind he knew lots of stuff like a lot of things but it was like it wasn't his and he was a child? They drove him for a long time before they pushed him out and pointed to a building, it was big and white and Ross said that he needed to get the people out of it by any means.

The halls were long and filled with fancy old things and shiny bars with words on it but the blood was making everything a little less pretty. Tony pouted as he walked down another hall his blood stained hand trailing the wall leaving a long stripe behind him and the other held a gun already reloaded ready for use. The people were scared and running away or fighting back and that was mean they shouldn't be mean to people and the bright red light made him upset too and the loud noise. It takes along time to get all the people out but tony does it and waits by the door when Ross walks in puffing his cigar and smiling at the scene before sitting in the big chair and kicking his feet up. Ross brought others with him and they put back on the metal that went over his mouth and connected to another one around his neck with had long chains connecting to his metal bracelets.

Ross keeps tony away and leaves him alone it wasn't bad but it was lonely luckily tony had the people to play with even if they move or talk any more at least they stay with him and he can make them do what he wants. Tony spends many long times alone in his room Ross said he can't come out until he has to work and that wasn't fair but at least the jobs were fun full of sounds and movement. Tony likes to play with the people Ross gives him but they don't last very long and soon he's alone again well until the loud sounds came back and Ross came to join him, he didn't like Ross but Ross said they are going to play a game, the game is protect the leader and Ross is the leader he's supposed to get rid of the people trying to get in.

No one comes for a long time and tony gets bored and starts drawing on the walls things that didn't make sense but they were pretty and then someone came in they weren't supposed to do that. Ross was yelling at him again and so tony decided to do what he says and attacks the man that came in, he was short like tony and had short blonde hair and used a bow and arrow, tony thought he would look better red than purple. The guns won't work this close so tony whips out a curved machete and brings it down hard and face at the man aiming for chest since the head needed to be there. He dodged and tony jutted out his bottom lips as he followed the man like a viper striking and then meeting him at every turn but the man wasn't playing the game right he wasn't trying to hurt him. Ross was shouting again as another person entered so tony kicked the man hard sending him flying into a wall and using the momentum tony came at the other person this one had dark skin and wings. Tony wanted the wings and decided that they were more important than the game he was playing now and went about trying to get the wings off the man when they suddenly came off. Surprised tony held on as they pushed him back before he landed on the ground and held them close to his chest looking up when Ross shouted and then a second later an arrow went through his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Ross hit the ground with a soft thump and blood started pooling around his head, tony's shoulders sagged with disappointment as he dropped the wings and walked over crouching by Ross' face.

"Not fun" Tony pointed poking Ross's dead face

"Um Tony?" blondie and ew purple

"MhM he says so" Tony said resting his head in his hand the other still poking Ross's face

"Tony, do you know us?" that was wings

"Nu-uh" Tony stood as more people walked in a red lady (he liked her) a big blonde, a mask man, a red girl (he didn't like her) a small man, a red floater (liked him)

"Tony?" big blonde looked re-re-happy

"No" Tony said hands behind his back

"Your not?" small blonde

"I . . . am . . . hungry. I'm hungry" Tony said the smile he was wearing dropping

"Ross hungry, feed me. no mask feed me" Tony said kicking the dead man in the stomach expecting something

"Anthony" tony looked up as mask man, he knew that name and he was holding something

"For mine?" Tony asked skipping over making grabby hands

"For yours" The man said letting tony take the food and open it

"Time to go" the man said once tony had started eating and then flipped him over his shoulder

"Going now?" Tony asked watching as the stunned people followed them out

"Going to fix you" he said they were towards a plane

"I need fixing" tony asked around a mouth full of food and it wasn't a question

The talking ended there and they got on the plane and they took tony somewhere else it got late and the red floater let tony use his cape as a blanket and red lady showed him a bed and they let tony sleep. When he wakes up it hot and tropical with a big place and the mask man took his weapons and vest and then it was much nicer, cooler before leading tony out and into the big place. Inside was nice very clean and shiny and had lots of dark pretty people the lady had stopped him three times from petting a few of the girls they past on the way to the big important room where another dark man waited. Tony stopped dead and pointed at the man yelling;

"Kitty King" that was a shock to everyone

"You recognize me Tony?" he had a nice face tony decided

"Your the black cat, the one from the place where the fight was, I was in it" Tony said pulling the mask man with him

"Tony do you recognize the others?" Kitty king is thinking something tony can feel it

"Uh . . You're Jamie and frozen *pointing at bucky* you're needle lady and snuggle lady *pointing at Natasha* you're my grandchild *Vision* and you're the devil *he points to wanda*."

"Very good Tony, do you remember my name and his name" Natasha points to herself and vision talking in a voice used for children

"Natalie and V-V-Vision?" Tony says squinting at vision but when natasha odds he beams with delight

"You don't know the others?" vision asks

"NO" Suddenly tony looks like a cornered animal and is backing away

"Hush kitten it's okay" Natasha/Natalie said cradling his head in her hands

"It's okay now tony, everything okay" as soon as she finishes tony's eyes roll back and he drops like a dead weight

. . . .

Tony is more tony but still off, and this is tony not the others seeing as tony has yet to return to consciousness because personally he liked it now, it was warm and comfy and smelled nice unlike Ross's beds. Tony remembers the chair and how it didn't work the first time, the white house, red halls, pain, so much pain, and guilt and nasty feelings but he also remembers there's no more Ross and he's in wakanda. He rolls over and buries deeper in the blankets curling up and trying to get away from the gazes he senses and the people in the room but no luck he was awake and he can't sleep anymore. Blinking open his eyes he meets Natasha's eyes and watches as they soften and she brushes his hair back and he hides his smile behind a blanket rolled hand before tensing when he felt someone move behind him. Natasha soothes him as he rolls over and meet the rest of the team and the extras, a small sneer crawls onto his face before he throws the blankets over his head and curls into a tight ball.

"Tony can't we-" ….


End file.
